


Dating

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the LJ Community kurt_blaine: A Drive-In</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating

They'd been dating since February. Most of the time it was just watching the movie in the common room on Friday night and spending the day together on Saturday and Sunday, but it was dating.

On Memorial Day weekend, though, Blaine told Kurt to dress casually, but they were going out for their movie this Friday. Because it was a three-day weekend, very few boarders were around and all the rest had been given a midnight curfew, even the underclassmen.

When Friday arrived, Blaine put down the top on his Mustang and drove through Columbus to the [South Drive-In](http://www.drive-ins.com/theater/ohtsout).

Kurt looked at him. "We saw Thor when it came out."

Blaine stared right back. "We did. But we haven't seen Priest."

"Post apocalyptic vampire sci-fi is definitely not my thing."

"I know you have a crush on Paul Bettany."

Kurt sighed. "I do. But what about the phrase 'post apocalyptic vampire sci-fi' sounds right to you?"

Blaine just smiled.

He got out and put the top back up. Then he very carefully pushed the driver's seat as far up as it could go before getting into the backseat. "The part where we don't have to watch the movie unless Paul Bettany is shirtless because we are making out in the backseat. No prefects, no house counselors, no roommates. I got us tickets for both showings."

"I'm certain the movie has many worthy moments which will repay our diligence in seeing it twice." Kurt got his seat as far forward as he could before practically launching himself into the backseat.

"There might even be time to stop by the ice cream parlor before curfew."

Kurt kissed him while laughing. "Has it occurred to you that going to boarding school is like getting stuck in a teen movie circa nineteen fifty?"

"Has it occurred to you, that if I put the speaker on maximum you can be as loud as you like?"

Kurt trailed one finger over his boyfriend's lips. "In that case, I'll buy the ice cream."


End file.
